Consumed and Broken
by Mallory Mirkov
Summary: A new boy has just arrived to Anubis House with a shadowy past. Now facing the aftermath of past actions, will he find comfort in one of the Anubis boys or will someone from the past stop him from finding love? Contains an OC, yaoi, "feels" and dark themes. Review and rate please!
1. Chapter 1

**Consumed and Broken**

**Chapter 1: Making your mark**

**by Mallory Mirkov**

* * *

Fabian Rutter appreciated the small things in life, such as rain and a good book. Simple, but cozy for his taste. He sat there, lamp illuminated the crisp white pages of a new book when-

"Eddie, did you hear that?" he asked as a loud bang rang in Anubis House. His room mate, who had been on his laptop for the last hour, looked up, his face illuminated by flashes of red, green and orange coming off his screen.

"I think so. Was it a knock?"

"Let's see"

Both boys shut off their respective lamps and peeked out their room door, out to the front door. In the darkness, they heard more knocks.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" asked a voice

Fabian and Eddie both began to sneak out when-

"Rutter. Miller. What are you two up to?" snapped a familiar voice. Of course, nothing could get past Victor's pointy beak like nose.

"I think someone's outside" said Eddie

"Oh really? Let me see then" said the caretaker haughtily, striding down the stairs. With a rather dramatic creak, the door opened, just as a crack of lightning above illuminated a dark figure standing, suitcase in hand.

"Who are you?" asked Victor, some fear in his voice.

As a boom of thunder crashed above, the figure took off the hood, revealing a rather pallid boy with two bored eyes and messy black hair.

"Hi. I'm Elliot. The new student?" replied the wet boy, eyes half lidded in boredom.

Victor glared until Elliot took out couple of paper from inside his soaking wet coat and handed them to Victor, who took them and scanned them briefly.

"Very well, Mr. Coventry, you may sleep in the couch for tonight, as your mattress isn't here yet…"

Elliot shrugged.

"Fine by me. Any ghosts I should know about?"

Victor sneered.

"None."

Elliot then followed Victor, not before getting a glimpse of Eddie and Fabian.

"Who are they?"

Victor seemed rather annoyed at having to answer

"Mr. Rutter and Mr. Miller…who of our…borders at this house." answered Victor.

"Hey" greeted Eddie. Fabian awkwardly waved. Elliot simply nodded at them and then followed Victor.

"Breakfast starts at…." he trailed off as he led Elliot into the living room. Eddie and Fabian walked back to their room.

"What do you think of the new kid?"

"Eh, he seems alright. We should warn him about Victor though."

Victor left the living room and walked back upstairs, grumbling about "more brats"

"We ought to get him another blanket, kid must be freezing" said Fabian. He left briefly and returned. Creeping through the house, they saw Elliot sighing as he took off his wet coat and toss it in the couch opposite to his.

"Um…hi" said Fabian. Elliot turned around.

"Did you want something?" asked the boy flatly.

"Here. In case you get cold." said the British boy, handing over a plain white fluffy blanket.

Elliot took it and looked down at it briefly, before looking up.

"Thanks"

"You should be careful with Vicky here. He's not the most patient and mostly hates us." joked Eddie.

Elliot chuckled.

"I'll keep that in mind." he said.

The three stood in awkward silence before Elliot broke the silence.

"Well, good night I suppose" he said, before laying in the couch, wrapping the blanket around him.

Next morning was filled with a bit of a shock, as Nina let out a scream at Elliot sleeping in the couch, scaring the other out of his slumber with a start. Alfie poked it with his stick, warning everyone that it could be an alien, until Fabian and Eddie (along with a furious Victor) that he was a new student.

"He is a new resident in this house and I expect for you to treat him with respect." said Victor, stalking off.

Nina, Joy, Patricia, Amber and KT each greeted Elliot, Alfie and Jerome introduced themselves. Willow, instead hugged him the second she walked in the room.

"Elly! I missed you!" she said.

After some staring, Willow explained

"Childhood friends. I had no idea you were coming here!" she said, turning to Elliot

"Kind of a rushed decision really" said Elliot apologetically.

"Sup dude? You American?" asked Alfie, holding out his hand

"Yes and not alien at all." said Elliot, after shaking Alfie's hand, causing the girls to giggle.

"He's not bad looking" whispered KT behind her hand to Nina.

"You can say that again" giggled the other girl. Suddenly Trudy walked in the room.

"Oh hello! Who are you?" asked the woman, already detecting another mouth to feed.

"Elliot Coventry, I'm the new kid" he responded

"Come, come, I'll make you something to eat, you look so thin!" cooed Trudy, already mothering Elliot. Everyone took seats, Elliot next to Nina and Jerome.

"So, new kid, what are you into?" inquired Jerome, inspecting Elliot with his blue eyes.

"Ummm….reading?" said Elliot. Fabian perked up, much to Amber's exasperation.

"Bookworms, bookworms everywhere!" said the blonde.

"I also prank and draw so-"

Alfie raised his hands to the air.

"FINALLY ANOTHER!"

After being stared at, Alfie put his hands down and proceeded to look at the ceiling which had suddenly become very interested.

"What type of music do you like?" asked Patricia.

"Um…Linkin Park, Three Days Grace, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping with Sirens…"

"I think we will get along fine" said Patricia, apparently satisfied

"Do you like shopping?" asked Amber. Elliot gave her a look that plainly stated his answer

"Had to try didn't I?" said the girl, flipping back her hair.

"So are you excited to be here?" asked Nina a bit cheerfully.

"It's okay I guess. The Headmaster's a bit of an oddball…do any of you know why he says Latin quotes a lot?" questioned Elliot.

"He does it out of habit" said Eddie.

"Yeah, Eddie here is the Headmaster's son" said Patricia.

Elliot raised an eyebrow.

"I'm guessing you got your looks from your mom then?"

Everyone laughed.

"You sure are funny" giggled KT.

"I suppose" said Elliot

School was a bit of a drag for Elliot: especially with boring algebra.

"Okay, now I want you to please, partner up and finish problems 1-10 before the class ends. You have 30 minutes." said Mr. Quin.

As Elliot had chosen to sit alone, and Fabian's usual partner wasn't here today, he tapped the boy in the shoulder

"Want to work together?"

"Ok. But I'm not good at this, I warn you" said Elliot. Fabian smirked.

"Don't worry I'll help you"

Fabian got up and sat down next to Elliot. He then dug into his pockets.

"Uh…have an extra pencil?"

Elliot drew out a blue mechanical pencil and handed it to Fabian, who took it and began to scribble out equations along with a wary Elliot.

"Oh…so that's why X is 13" said Elliot

"You get it?"

"Yeah…you're a good teacher you know." said Elliot

Fabian suddenly felt like his clothes were a bit warmer and he felt his cheeks blushing.

"Would you mind being my tutor? I could use the extra help" asked Elliot. His eyes seemed rather exited.

"Uh huh" said Fabian, half lost in his own thoughts. The bell above rang and as they handed their work in, Fabian only thought one thing

_Why do I feel like I'm actually looking forward to this?_

In computer class, Elliot sat in the back (again) and, after logging in with his new user name and password, proceed to disable the firewalls, hands flying all over the keyboard as he typed commands in. Next to him, Jerome saw as, Elliot smirked and began to listen to YouTube videos and log into Facebook.

"Well, isn't someone the expert…" said Jerome. Elliot nodded

"My dad works with computer. He taught me no firewall protects from all hackers. There's always another way, a back entrance, and once your in, you can take down the wall."

"Mind showing me. Victor got his hands on Norton and he's restricted us from anything on the House Wi-Fi."

"Sure, I can install it on everyone's laptop and he won't have a clue about it" smirked Elliot.

"I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship" laughed Jerome, slapping a hand on Elliot's back, causing the other to just barely wince.

When Elliot got back to the house, he rushed to the bathroom and locked the door. Slowly, taking off the blazer, gray sweater, he turned and hissed.

Blood stained the white shirt plainly, leaking and being absorbed. He threw aside the bloodied shirt and then took out some gauze and rubbing alcohol. Slowly, he started with the biggest cut, the one yet to heal and rubbed some in the wound, causing the nerves to prickle and protest. Ignoring it, he covered it (with difficulty with a fresh square of gauze, taped it down with medical tape and, after racing to his room, put on a new shirt. He sighed as he gulped down some water. This might be harder that he thought.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it!**

**Review and Rate please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Consumed and Broken**

**Chapter 2: A connection**

**by Mallory Mirkov**

* * *

When Elliot woke up next morning, he was exhausted, physically and mentally. He always got up at 5:00: it was just how he rolled. Also, since every other resident got up at 7 tops, he didn't have a problem with using up the hot water. Grabbing his clothes and some medical supplies, he went inside. Stripping his clothes off, he got in the shower and began to rub his hair with shampoo. He winced as water hit his back, where the not yet healed cuts stinged with the soap.

"Damn it" he cursed. After finishing up cleaning, he rubbed his shaggy hair dry and then fixed himself: applying ointment in his scars and his bruises, putting his bandages on top of them. After a lit trim of his underarm hair, he ruffled his hair, put on his clothes along with some cologne and stepped out the bathroom just in time to run into a sleepy Fabian.

"Whoa, sorry dude." he said. He nearly groaned: Fabian looked so adorable, hair rumpled, eyes half open, a light blush dusted over his cheeks.

"It's okay" said Fabian. He got up rather quickly, helping Elliot. His hands were cool, to contrast Elliot's warm skin. Awkwardly nodding at each other, they walked off, Elliot to get some food and Fabian to shower.

He was munching on some food when he felt someone pat his back a bit roughly and nearly winced. Eddie sat down next to him

"Sup dude" he said casually.

"The ceiling" said Elliot deadpanned

"How's it going?" attempted Eddie.

"Fantastic" replied Elliot, with a face like he was not indeed fantastic.

"Hey Elliot!" greeted Nina.

"Hello" replied Elliot.

* * *

At school, Elliot felt like he couldn't be more bored that he already was. There was only one thing in his brain.

_One more wouldn't hurt_

Excusing himself to the restroom, he reached under his shirt to withdraw a small triangular piece of stainless steel. He took it and, with a sigh, sliced across his wrist. Cherry red blood, so eerily looking, splattered the white sink, making the dots much more noticeable.

"Elliot" said a voice. Fabian was standing right there. Elliot whirled around.

"Fabian" he said. Fabian rushed over to him and looked at the sink.

"You're a cutter" he said in hushed tone. Elliot seemed to loose all the color.

"Give me the blade" said Fabian.

"Wha-"

"Give it. Now" warned Fabian. Handing over his prized possession, Fabian took it and then threw it in the toilet nearby, flushing it.

"What the hell man!" said Elliot angrily.

"You can't do these sorts of things!"

Fabian was suddenly gripped by Elliot, slammed against the wall.

"You. Don't. Know. Me" hissed the other boy.

Fabian gripped one of his hands and pulled it. The white dress shirt's upper sleeve was already stained with blood, making it more noticeable.

"I know people LIKE you. My own sister for instance!" snapped Fabian. Elliot's eyes were dark.

"Look, whatever your issue is, you can't keep cutting just to solve it." said Fabian.

Elliot just let Fabian go.

"You may not know who I am. I'm not close friends or anything. But I do want you to know that if you need to just talk, I'm here." said Fabian. He took Elliot's upper arm.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

"Ouch!"

"Sorry" said Fabian.

"It's okay." replied Elliot.

* * *

They were back in Anubis House, having snuck back: the period had almost been over so they just grabbed their bags after the period was over and walked back. Currently, Fabian was dabbing a cotton ball with alchohol on Elliot's bloody wrist.

"So you said your sister was a cutter right?" said Elliot.

"Yeah. She was bullied. Really bad. She got sick really easy because of the cuts. She's in rehab now." said Fabian. He looked up.

"Can I ask you something?" he questioned

"What is it?" asked Elliot.

"Why…do you?"

"Cut? I don't know…it just feels good. Like the blood is release. From pressure."

Fabian discreetly scooted closer, so that the two boys were only inches away from each other.

"What's so bad you want to harm yourself?" he asked in a small whisper.

"My past" said Elliot. And then suddenly he was crying. Salty bitter tears were falling from his eyes and he was whimpering Then he felt two arms wrap around him.

"It's okay" said Fabian.

* * *

When they woke up, it was around 7, the door was still locked and the classes had ended an hour ago.

Elliot's head was on Fabian's chest, while Fabian's arm was wrapped around his upper back protectively. Elliot's right arm was spilled over Fabian's torso.

"Hello" said Fabian with a grin.

"Hi" said Elliot rather shyly.

"Did you sleep okay?" asked Fabian.

Elliot smiled.

"Best sleep in months" he replied.

* * *

**A/N: alright, you like? You hit that review button and say so then :3**

**5 for next chapter guise.**

**-M.M**


	3. Chapter 3

**Consumed and Broken**

**Chapter 3: Come on Elliot**

**by Mallory Mirkov**

* * *

The sleeping incident was largely ignored by both Elliot and Fabian: though they both knew they now had a relationship that was far more that just friendship, Fabian was too shy to say anything and Elliot, who cared too much of his new relationship with someone other that Willow, also decided to ignore their little bond. It also came with something new:

The itch to cut had vanished, as if Fabian's promise to care was the cure for it.

* * *

"Alright that's it!" snapped Elliot. With a hurl of a water bottle, the radio shut off, it's perpetual static now gone.

"Dude!" said Eddie, a bit annoyed.

"Oh give it a rest, that thing was broken before I hit it."

"I will sue you"

"Whatever…just put on something from your phone"

Huffing, Eddie took out his phone and tapped on the "Random" button.

A vaguely familiar fiddle, accompanied soon with a bass guitar and drum beat, began to play.

"Wait is that-"

"Yup"

Eddie cleared his throat.

"_Poor old Johnny Ray"_

"_Sounded sad upon the radio"_

"_Moved a million hearts in mono"_

"_Our mothers cried, sang along"_

"_Who would blame them?"_

Elliot smirked as Eddie suddenly got up, grabbed one of his hockey sticks and began to sing.

"_You're grown, so grown!"_

Eddie pointed at Elliot

"_Now I must say more that ever, come on Elliot"_

Elliot burst out laughing as Eddie began to dance, shaking his hips to the rhythm.

"Come on!" said the bad boy, holding out his hand.

"I don't dance goofball" smirked Elliot.

"I'll show you how then" retorted Eddie

"I'm serious, I will k-Ah!" Elliot didn't get to finish his futile threat before Eddie knocked away the book in his hand and, grabbing his arms, pulled him towards himself and began to spin him around.

"You ass!" said Elliot, both furious and happy at the same time.

"_Come on Elliot, oh I swear what he means"_

"_Ah come on let's take off everything"_

"_Pretty red shirt, Elliot tell him yes"_

"_Ah come on let's, ah come on Elliot"_ sang Eddie, replacing parts of his lyrics with his own words as he continued to drag Elliot around. Eventually, they were both dancing, awkward and messing up on the rest of the song as they lost their breath.

"Come on, here comes the big finish!" urged Eddie. He grabbed Elliot's hand and twirled him around and spun him, but his shoe tripped with a discarded shirt nearby and they both, Elliot with a yelp, they fell into the floor with a crash, Eddie landing on top of Elliot.

"You dork!" chuckled Eddie.

"You tripped!"

"Liar, you did!"

They both lay there, chuckling until-

"Can I get up now?" asked Elliot. He was trying incredibly hard to not blush.

Eddie's green eyes seemed to burn holes into his own eyes.

"I don't want you to though…" he said, his breath tickling Elliot's face. He smelled like strawberries.

The next thing Elliot knew, a pair of warm dry lips were pressed against his own. Elliot's head rush was so sudden he nearly fainted. He felt Eddie bite on his lower lip just so and suddenly, he threw all common sense out the window. He felt Eddie pick him up and place him against the wall behind and resume the kiss.

"Eddie…" he gasped. Suddenly, Eddie's hands wrapped around his back and the sting of the cut rose to the surface

"_Declan, I'm not really in the mood tonight, really, tomorrow please"_

"_I'm not asking for permission"_

"No!" yelled Elliot. He shoved Eddie off him, panicked, and ran out the door, leaving Eddie lying in the floor, eyes wide, mouth making a perfect "O" of surprise.

* * *

Elliot walked in the trail from the school to Anubis House up and down. He had totally freaked on Eddie for no reason, or at least to Eddie. It wasn't his fault: when someone touched that part, he either bled or remembered.

He remembered Declan.

* * *

"Hey Eddie, have you seen Elliot, I'm late to- What's up with you?" asked Fabian, striding into his room.

Eddie was sulking in his bed.

"Nothing…" replied the other boy.

"Eddie, nothing means something, come on, spill the beans" said Fabian.

"Fine but…it's kind of…big"

"What is it?"

"Well, Elliot and me….were and then he was and just…urgh!" said Eddie.

"Er…sorry, I don't quite understand what you just said…"

"Ok, so Elliot threw a water bottle at my radio so I put on some music and because he seemed to always be down in the dumps, I started to sing and dance, then I made him dance and sign along with me"

"Okay…?"

"Then we kind of fell in the ground"

Fabian was gripping his knee cap so hard his knuckles were white as snow.

"And?" he asked.

"We kind of…kissed."

That finished Fabian. Part of him was beyond enraged and furious and conflicted while the other side just thought, "wait, why do I care?"

"Wait, then why are you mad?" asked Fabian, now confused.

"Because, we were kissing, until he just pushed me off him and ran off" said Eddie. Fabian raised an eyebrow.

"We're you touching you or something?"

Eddie blushed hard.

"No! I just put my hand for a second of his back and-"

"No wonder…" muttered Fabian. Eddie narrowed his eyes.

"What do you know?" questioned Eddie. Fabian looked up.

"Nothing" he replied

"You're lying" retorted Eddie

"Am not" answered Fabian

"Tell me what you know" growled Eddie

"It's not my secret to tell, you better just leave Eddie alone" said Fabian, getting up and leaving Eddie even more pissed that he already was.

* * *

**A/N: Fun fact, I love the song "Come on Eileen" I hope you enjoyed this little Eddie/Elliot moment. Looks like Fabes is getting rather jealous of Eddie though! **

**To answer a fan's questions, yes, Elliot is having his own little moments with each boy, except Alfie….I'm sorry but I love Amfie too much :3. I was literally on my e-mail when I got 2 more reviews, you guys are lucky I have computer class in the morning. **

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Review and rate! 5 equals next chapter, which you all know you want.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Consumed and Broken**

**Chapter 4: Suppressing**

**By Mallory Mirkov**

* * *

It was as if Eddie and Fabian had ceased to exist. Eddie, who was now conflicted over his feelings (he'd only liked girls, until Elliot walked in) and Fabian, who was furious that Elliot and Eddie had some time together, were now in a silent war against each other. As the roommates brawled, Elliot found alone time in the attic a good outlet for his sadness. It worked for about 3 days until-

"Hello?"

Elliot looked up to see a set of stunning eyes, glittering, looking at him.

"Oh hello Jerome" replied Elliot.

"Any reason why you are sitting here all alone?" asked Jerome.

"It's nothing-"

"Sure it's not. C'mon, it can't be that bad" said Jerome. Elliot shook his head.

"I just wish I could stop thinking about it, ya know? Sometimes, a little distraction would be nice"

"Well, I was going to pull a prank with Alfie, but he's off so, mind helping?" asked Jerome. Elliot nodded.

"Come on then, let's go" said the other boy, helping Elliot up from the floor.

* * *

They were in the kitchen as Mara and Nina were giggling about something.

"Alright, so I've noticed that the girls have some attraction towards you. Charm them while I add this-" Jerome took out some white powder from his pocket and waved it around.

"And surprise them" he finished, with a smirk.

"Ok….go!" said Elliot. Waltzing in, he cleared his throat. Nina and Mara jumped.

"Oh! Hey there!" said Nina, smiling brightly.

"Hello" greeted Mara shyly.

"Evening ladies. Oh, Mara, you have something in your cheek-" Faster that Mara could reach for a napkin, Elliot strode over to her, put an arm around her and, with a very light kiss, cleaned Mara of the tiny smear of chocolate syrup on her cheek. The nerdette went blazing red while Nina crossed her arms. As the girls were distracted, Jerome aimed and reaching over the counter with his long arms, poured in the powder.

"Well, I should get going." said Elliot, leaving.

"Well, looks like he likes you" said Nina a bit disappointment.

"These cookies will make him" giggled Mara, adding some more mix to the bubbling batter in the stove.

* * *

10 seconds later, there was a shriek and both girls emerged from the kitchen, covered head to toe with light brown cookie mix and very much shocked. Wiping away liquid from their eyes, they looked to see the kitchen completely covered in the mess.

"What happened!" shrieked Mara.

"Why did it explode!" replied Nina, just as mad.

Jerome and Elliot quietly giggled from outside.

"Wait, what's- JEROME CLARK!" shrieked Mara, stomping over to the source of laughter.

Both boys panicked and raced to the first thing they saw: the sarcophagus next to them. Opening it, they piled in, both boys being so skinny they managed to just squeeze in, and shut themselves in cramped darkness.

"This is far from what I expected to happen" stated Elliot. Jerome giggled.

"True. But their faces"

They quietly laughed, pressed against each other.

"Jerome?" asked Elliot.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, honestly" said Elliot. Jerome patted his back

_NO! STOP!_

Elliot suddenly just nearly jumped a mile.

"Elliot!" gasped Jerome as all of a sudden, an elbow struck him right in the eye. A bit scared, Elliot checked to see if the girls were gone and then helped Jerome to his room.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, are you okay?" asked Elliot. Jerome just clutched his eye.

"It just hurts"

"Open your eyes, I want to check" said Elliot. Moving his hands away, Jerome opened his eye. Though a bit bloodshot, they were fine: the same brilliant shade of sea water like irises

"You're fine" said Elliot a bit nervously. Jerome's cheeks went pink and he smirked.

"Good" he said. Elliot unexpectedly leaned a bit closer, gravitating. Jerome felt his breath tickle him: it smelled so good….

And then they were kissing: so fiercely and passionately that it felt like they were dancing in fire, the heat of passion burning brightly into an inferno of lust that consumed each of them. Elliot clung to Jerome while the other boy gripped Elliot as if he were going to disappear. Jerome's kiss was soft, he had experience. All seemed to grow fuzzy and numb and Elliot felt himself loose himself into the prankster's lips-

"What the-" said a voice. Elliot looked to see Eddie and Fabian, both thunderstruck at the sight of Jerome and Elliot kissing. Elliot backed away from Jerome slowly.

* * *

"You little shit!" snarled Eddie, trying to advance at Jerome.

"Stop it!" warned Elliot.

"Woah, what are you trying to do Miller-"warned Jerome alarmed.

"Everyone just calm down!" said Fabian, trying to break up the feuding blondes. Elliot just stood there, yells filling his head along with fear and anxiety-

"STOP IT!" yelled Elliot all of a sudden. All of a sudden, the house shook violently, as if a tremor had just passed through and all 3 boys were sent flying to the floor, away from each other. Elliot held a hand to his head and felt his vision blur and go black

* * *

**Fabian's POV**

I felt as if a truck just hit me: the invisible force knocked me down hard and fast, along with Eddie and Jerome. I saw Elliot grab his head a split second and then his knees buckle underneath hi-

But then Eddie was there, and he grabbed Elliot before he fell in the ground. His nose was bleeding and there wasn't any color on his cheeks. It was rather creepy: with only blood acting as color on his face.

"Get him on the couch" said Eddie. Jerome grabbed his feet and they both carried Elliot safely on the couch, where he lay there, unconscious and bleeding.

"I'll go get a napkin" I said, wanting to not just stand there. Grabbing a few napkins, I dabbed away the blood from his nose, trying to be gentle.

He had some explaining to do when he woke up….

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! I've been rather busy, with art classes and friends.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Consumed and Broken**

**Chapter 5: The first of many**

**By Mallory Mirkov**

**A/N: Thanks for 20 reviews! I literally had no plans for Elliot's sudden supernatural abilities, which will be explained in the story, but eh, guess the show will go on either way right? Also, you guys kind of need to tell me who Elliot should end up with, so far only like, one person has shipped Elliot and Eddie. There are more guys in the house :P**

**As for other relationships, yes I will try to involve the other house members but not too much since this kind of focuses on Elliot's struggles with each individual guy from the house.**

**-M.M**

* * *

The entire house seemed to have been affected by the mysterious tremor. Eddie, Jerome and Fabian simply stood near the couch, where Elliot, who had been cleaned of the blood, now lay, as if comatose and dead to this world. It was rather awkward waiting for him to wake up: they all avoided each other's gazes as much as possible.

"Oh…" groaned Elliot as he suddenly woke up, startling all 3 Anubis residents.

"Elliot, are you okay?" asked Eddie first, alarmed.

"My head hurts…ugh why am I in the couch?" asked Elliot.

"You fell in the floor right after the entire house shook and we were thrown in the ground" said Jerome.

Fabian frowned.

"You're a telekinetic aren't you? A person who can move things with his mind"

Reproachfully, Elliot nodded.

"It started when I got upset. I always suppressed it, it was too strong for to handle. I killed a dog once, by accident. Then I injured my best friend."

"And you caused the earthquake?" asked Eddie.

"I told you, it's really strong. Last time, I caused a small building to be submerged." said Elliot.

"Alright, now that we have that out that out the way, what about the kiss with Jerome?" snapped Eddie a bit rudely.

Elliot looked rather regretful.

"I-I don't know. I didn't mean to kiss you" said Elliot, his façade melting, cold ebbing away from his personality under Eddie's glares, Fabian's clenched jaw and Jerome's uneasy face.

"I didn't hate it" said Jerome quietly.

Elliot simply kept looking down, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"I think I'll take a snack break" said Eddie, furious. Marching out of the door, he left, leaving Fabian and Jerome with a quiet Elliot.

It took sometime, about a week, but eventually, Fabian dismissed his anger to Elliot: 3 guys to chose from? He thought. That must not be exactly easy. He began to talk to Elliot, though it began rather awkward, because Elliot had suddenly become best friends with Nina. The two seemed to be in their own little world, though it was clear they were friends and nothing more.

* * *

The peace, so tranquil, was fleeting however, when a letter appeared.

* * *

It was pristine white, with blue ink scrawling in fancy letters: "Elliot Conventry, Anubis House"

Fabian was just walking into the room when he saw Elliot take his letter from Victor, who left to fetch Trudy for something. He watched as Elliot opened the letter and then, all of a sudden, clench it. His knuckles became nearly translucent and his eyes seemed to imitate a snake, slitting in such anger and rage. The sarcophagus nearby rattled and soon, Elliot was standing there, radiating such anger his face was red with it.

Fabian tried to help him but Elliot was far too dangerous to contain currently: in the living room, the TV abruptly exploded in a shower of brilliant gold sparks, the chandelier's crystals jingled and the foundations of the house moaned and groaned.

"What is going on?" screamed Eddie, racing into the room. He saw Elliot and yelled "STOP IT BEFORE YOU-"

Elliot turned, growling and raised his arm in a swing. Eddie yelped as he was sent flying at such a force he crashed into the floor with a loud crack. Fabian watched helplessly as Elliot held out his hand to the cellar door and with a crash, it exploded open, hinges ripped clean off. Racing down the stairs, Elliot swatted his hands wildly, enraged. Anything in his path was either obliterated or sent flying. Fabian gritted his teeth and followed. He grabbed a nearby bat, with had the handle half broken. He watched as Elliot sobbed, a cyclone of objects surrounding him like a shield. With a yell, Fabian raced as Elliot, who was too distracted to pay attention.

**CRACK**

With a loud ringing noise, Fabian hit Elliot. With a crash, Elliot fell in the floor, unconscious. The objects which had been flying a minute ago fell from the air.

"I'm sorry" said Fabian quietly.

* * *

**A/N: I've been lazy…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Consumed and Broken**

**Chapter 6: Plastic Glass**

* * *

"_I came here to rid myself of Declan. Now I've screwed around with 3 other people_" thought Elliot.

Eddie, Fabian and Jerome. Each of them were so special: Jerome was so funny, Eddie was so nice, Fabian his first friend.

Which one was it going to be?

* * *

Meredith Young had been walking around when-

"Oww!" she yelped as she crashed into a strong chest. A handsome boy with blue eyes and dark brown hair appeared in her vision.

"H-Hello" she stammered.

"Hey, sorry for crashing into you"

"It's fine…are you new here?"

"Yes, I'm from Ontario. Go Americans" laughed the boy.

"What's your name?" asked the girl

"Declan. Declan Coyne"

* * *

Fabian nearly let out a scream as he felt a hand near his ass and turned to see the culprit.

"Hey!" he snapped to see Declan.

"Hey there cutie" smirked the boy, smirking.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't do that" snapped Fabian.

"I'm just trying to get a feel of the new school. You sure are firm…I'd love to see what you'd feel like from the inside" purred Declan.

"Well, as tempting as that sounds, I have somewhere to be" snapped Fabian, pushing him aside.

"The place sure is crawling with potentials" muttered Declan under his breath. That's when he saw him.

Elliot.

Smirking, Declan made his way up to him, leaning against a locker as Elliot opened his and then closed it to find.

"Hey there. Missed me?" asked Declan coolly.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short amount of writing in this chappie but I gave you a nice surprise to balance it out! **


End file.
